Bangarang
(files) |artist = ft. |tvfilm = |year = 2011 |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Extreme (Extreme Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic) |dg = (Classic) (Extreme Version) |alt = Extreme Version |mode = Solo (All modes) |mc = |pc = Classic Light Blue (Bar) |gc = Classic |lc = |pictos = 177 (Classic) |dura = 3:35 |nowc = Bangarang BangarangALT (Extreme Version) |choreo = Classic Isaiah Rashaad |perf = Classic Isaiah Rashaadhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tM6w-GCGa3Q |from = EP }}"Bangarang" by featuring is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a man whose face and skin are blacked out. He wears a black hoodie with a gray shirt underneath, a pair of black pants, and a pair of gray and some silver sneakers. His hoodie and pants have various patterns passing through them. It has a silver diamond shape during the chorus, a silver triangle that occasionally extends into blue triangles during one of the vocal verses, a red X shape during one of the instrumental verses that occasionally turns silver and has silver lines surrounding it, a pink circle along with blue cut off circular lines on the slow instrumental verses, and a white circle that moves during the end. Numerous stripes and dots in numerous colors also sift through the dancer s outfit. Extreme Version The coach has a pink hood with black and cyan hi-tech mask. Underneath is a black and cyan cap. Background Classic The background remains primarily dark and is brightened by flashing cubes. During the chorus, they faintly flash blue and flash more heavily during the shouts. During a vocal verse, the cubes rhythmically flash white while white stripes are present on the walls. During an instrumental verse, the cubes flash red and yellow, and these lights move more rapidly side to side. During the drop to the slow parts, the background shows stars, and then at the actual slow parts, the background shows a lot of neon color on each side. Extreme Version Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Raise your arms upwards in a semi-circle motion. Gold Move 2: Jump while putting your right arm on your chest and your left arm out. Bangarang gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Bangarang gm1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Bangarang gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Bangarang gm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Extreme Version Trivia *''Bangarang'' is the second song by Skrillex in the series. *"F**k" is censored. *In the preview, the pictograms do not fade in. **This happens as well with Sushi and Rain Over Me. *In the E3 version of the routine, this pictogram was only used once. *In the E3 demo of , the coach selection image had a different pose and applied the details from the second drop on the clothes instead of keeping the coach s appearance from the beginning of the routine. *The animated background in the fankit is backwards to the background in the teaser and gameplay. Gallery Game Files Bangarang cover generic.png|''Bangarang'' Bangarang 1243.png|Avatar (Classic) BangarangALT 1285.png|Avatar (Extreme Version) JD2020_BANGARANG_STILL_BKG_1.jpg|Background 1 (from the fankit) JD2020_BANGARANG_STILL_BKG_2.jpg|Background 2 (from the fankit) JD2020_BANGARANG_STILL_BKG_3.jpg|Background 3 (from the fankit) Bangarang sd coach 1.png|Coach extraction 1 (from the fankit) Bangarang sd coach 2.png|Coach extraction 2 (from the fankit) Bangarang sd coach 3.png|Coach extraction 3 (from the fankit) Promotional Images bangarang promo gameplay 1 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay 1 (8th-Gen) bangarang promo gameplay 2 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay 2 (8th-Gen) bangarang promo gameplay 3 8thgen.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 (8th-Gen) bangarang promo gameplay 1 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 (Wii) bangarang promo gameplay 2 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 (Wii) Bangarang promo gameplay 3 wii.png|Promotional gameplay 3 (Wii) Bangarang teaser instagram 1.png|Instagram teaser 1https://www.instagram.com/p/ByVYCNfjlWe/ Bangarang teaser twitter.png|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1136301660492435461 Jd2020 1day e3 teaser.gif|''Bangarang'' in the 1 day left teaser Bangarang teaser instagram 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram) Bangarang twitter teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter) bangarang promo coach.png|Promotional coach Beta Elements bangarang coachmenu comp.png|Comparison between the E3 version of the coach selection image and the final one Others Bangarang thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Bangarang thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video SKRILLEX - Bangarang feat. Sirah Official Music Video Teasers Bangarang - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bangarang - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Classic Just Dance 2020 Bangarang by Skrillex Ft. Sirah References Site Navigation pt-br:Bangarang Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs by Skrillex Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Isaiah Rashaad Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with Extreme Routines